This invention relates generally to methods for describing multimedia applications and executing such applications on an interactive network.
Recently, the deployment of interactive networks, including broadband television and computer networks, is occurring at a rapid pace. This increase in the number of interactive networks has created a need for the rapid development of accompanying multimedia applications to be executed on such networks.
Traditionally, multimedia applications have included audio/video assets and have been developed using a low level language such as C or C++. Although authoring packages have provided the facility to develop portions of applications in higher level languages, the prior art still relies on custom programming to support the entire application.
As a consequence of their low level and customized nature, employing the prior art methods to develop multimedia applications is not only time consuming but also results in applications which are difficult to support. Further, the multimedia applications developed using the prior art methods are customized to operate on specific hardware.
In view of the prior art, a need exists for a method for more efficiently defining multimedia applications which may be executed at a client station.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for describing the functionality of a multimedia application which results in reduced development time.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for developing a multimedia application which may be executed at a client station regardless of the hardware manufacturer.
In carrying out the above objects and other objects of the present invention, a method is provided for describing functionality of an interactive multimedia application for use on an interactive network. The method includes the step of storing at least one composite description in an ASCII text file.
The composite description describes a single multimedia presentation. Further, the composite description includes at least one composite item selected from the group consisting of text, box, font, graphic, video, audio, animation and list. Preferably, the composite description also includes at least one event handler selected from the group consisting of timerEventHandler, buttonEventHandler, streamEventHandler and compositeEventHandler.
The present invention provides many advantages over the prior art. These advantages include more efficient application development; portability of applications; improved facility for error detection; and automated generation of applications (i.e. from asset databases).
In further carrying out the above objects and other objects of the present invention, a system is also provided for carrying out the steps of the above described method.
The objects, features and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.